


No More Pretending: Teaser Trailers

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Series: Let's Play Pretend [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Trailer, non vi conviene leggerla se non avete letto la storia principale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie di tre drabble trailer che precedono l'attesa pubblicazione di <i>No More Pretending</i>, dopo il successo di <i>Let's Play Pretend</i>. Tradotta per sfizio, non conviene leggerla se non avete già dato fondo alla prima parte della storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BLAINE - Farà male per sempre?

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione fatta alle quattro del mattino e assolutamente non betata – o riletta, how unprofessional of me. Prima o poi ci tornerò sopra per correggere eventuali strafalcioni, fino ad allora vi prego - in caso - di chiudere uno o due occhi ;)

  
**BLAINE**

31 agosto

La vergogna in questi casi è d’obbligo, decide Blaine mentre torna di nascosto al suo dormitorio alle otto di mattina. Ha i vestiti stropicciati e macchiati di un liquido sconosciuto, i capelli sono un disastro, gli occhi rossi e brucianti a causa del fumo e la mancanza di sonno.

“Amico, sei ridotto uno straccio,” gli dice il suo compagno di stanza non appena distoglie lo sguardo dal computer.

Alla faccia di tornare di nascosto. Blaine si chiude silenziosamente la porta alle spalle.

“Wow, grazie.” Stamattina la sua voce è roca e debole, e preferisce evitare di ricordarsi la causa, a parte il karaoke della sera precedente.

Lasciando cadere la sua borsa sul letto, afferra un asciugamano e cestello con i suoi prodotti da bagno. Deve rendersi presentabile per andare al lavoro, e in fretta. Preferirebbe annullare la lezione dato che basta il solo pensiero della piccola Jessica che passerà un’ora a martoriare con entusiasmo i suoi compiti al pianoforte a fargli peggiorare il mal di testa, ma è già stato abbastanza irresponsabile nelle ultime ventiquattro ore. Lo studente medio non esiterebbe a darsi malato perché non riesce a gestire i postumi della sbornia, ma Blaine è determinato a farsi una reputazione come insegnante di chitarra e pianoforte invece che rovinarsela dopo poche settimane. Può essere che un giorno i soldi gli tornino davvero utili.

L’acqua calda è una benedizione per i suoi muscoli stressati anche se la schiena gli brucia un sacco a causa dei piccoli tagli a mezzaluna e i lunghi graffi che gli percorrono il fianco. Ci passa sopra con la mano insaponata, lavandoli a fondo, e poi la abbassa verso un’altra fonte di disagio. Una delicata pulizia della zona rievoca immagini e ricordi che non fanno altro che agitargli lo stomaco.

Perché mai ha pensato che fosse una buona idea?

Certo, è stato bello finché è durato, nella foga del momento. Ha fatto svanire per un po’ quella sensazione di essere da solo anche in mezzo ai suoi nuovi amici, gli ha fatto provare qualcosa per un paio d’ore. Intimità momentanea, un po’ di affetto, baci affrettati e carezze dettate dell’alcol – è stato bello. Il sesso è stato esaltante, anche se forse un po’ troppo brusco per i suoi gusti. E addormentarsi accanto a un’altra persona, esausto e appagato, gli è sembrata al cosa più naturale del mondo.

Ma la mattina dopo l’ha fatto sentire peggio che mai.

Non è stata la prima notte brava da quando Blaine è arrivato a New York, prima ce ne sono state molte altre. E non è nemmeno stata la prima da ubriaco – nei bar frequentati dagli studenti c’è sempre qualcuno pronto ad offrire dell’alcol.

Non è stata nemmeno la prima volta che è andato a letto con un uomo. (È stata la seconda, volendo essere precisi, anche se nella prima non erano arrivati così avanti.) Ma questa cosa in particolare–

Fino a questa notte, quello era stato un privilegio di Kurt. E di nessun altro.

Pensava che se avesse lasciato entrare qualcun’altro, l’avrebbe fatto sentire come l’aveva fatto sentire Kurt? Che sarebbe in qualche modo riuscito a sostituire le carezze di Kurt, o il modo in cui faceva l’amore con lui, trattandolo con gentilezza, con riverenza, come se Blaine fosse la cosa più preziosa dell’intero universo?

Perché mai avrebbe dovuto volerlo rimpiazzare?

Perché ho bisogno di andare avanti. Se n’è andato. Non tornerà mai più.

La risposta gli gira in testa, e ora i suoi pensieri sono più chiari, come se l’acqua assieme al sudore del corpo gli avesse anche lavato via dalla mente la nebbia che la oscurava. Quelle parole hanno senso, razionalmente, e gli sono ormai familiari considerato il numero di volte in cui se le è ripetute da marzo a oggi. Ma per quanto possano essere vere, non può andare avanti così. Passare le notti con degli sconosciuti solo perché ne è vagamente attratto non renderà meno doloroso il fatto di trovarsi a New York senza Kurt. Lo renderebbe solo apatico e acido.

Non riesce a cacciare Kurt dal proprio cuore, e non riesce nemmeno a immaginare di poter amare qualcun’altro finché non l’avrà fatto. Senza un qualche tipo di conclusione. Ma che conclusione può trovare? La lettera – forse più un appunto – stropicciata e macchiata di lacrime dall’anno prima resta l’unica cosa che abbia ricevuto da Kurt da quando è sparito assieme a Rachel, e dopo tutto questo tempo Blaine dubita seriamente che arriverà mai qualcos’altro. Per quanto ne sa, ormai potrebbero essere entrambi morti. E anche se non lo fossero, Kurt si sarà di sicuro dimenticato di lui.

E allora perché Blaine non riesce ad andare avanti? Trovare qualcun’altro che lo faccia sentire di nuovo completo?

Con un veloce movimento del polso ruota la manopola in modo che l’acqua scorra gelida e stringe i denti per bloccare il grido scioccato che minaccia di scappargli di gola.

Sopravvivrà. Tra qualche giorno comincerà le sue lezioni da Tisch. Si concentrerà su quelle, e il suo lavoro, e i suoi nuovi amici, e sullo sfruttare al meglio il tempo che deve trascorrere al college, non solo bevendo e andando a letto col primo che capita.

E se è vero che il tempo cura ogni male, un giorno scoprirà di essere pronto ad amare di nuovo.

Ma ora...

Ora a dirla tutta gli serve un caffè.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di traduzione: ci tengo a ricordare che questa serie non solo non è betata, ma è stata tradotta 'al volo' e quindi nemmeno riletta. Spero quindi che vorrete perdonarmi gli errori che _sicuramente_ sono presenti nel testo (e se foste così gentili da segnalarmeli non potrei fare altro che ringraziarvi).


	2. BLAINE - Farà male per sempre?

  
**RACHEL**

_31 agosto_

Rachel non avrebbe mai pensato di arrivare viva ai diciotto anni.

Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Ed ora che ha finalmente raggiunto questo traguardo, non ha idea di cosa farci. Non dovrebbe trovarsi lì, intera e integra e libera di avere finalmente una vita, di fare le sue scelte senza paure o limitazioni. Non dovrebbe essere in grado di camminare per le strade di New York e vedere un futuro davanti a sé – anni, forse decenni da riempire di sogni e progetti e vita. Non è mai stata pronta per tutto questo.

Le ci sono volute settimane prima che il solo pensiero smettesse di scatenare in lei attacchi di panico.

Percorrendo le strade affollate al calore degli ultimi giorni d’estate, si costringe a guardarsi attorno e scorgere opportunità, non minacce. L’anonimato della folla in cui si può nascondere in caso di bisogno. Le dozzine di teatri che aspettano solo la sua audizione. Gli uomini che la guardano con interesse, sorridendo, uomini con cui ora potrebbe uscire, se lo volesse.

È ancora troppo. Non ha idea di dove cominciare a rimettere in riga la sua vita, e non c’è nessuno lì a farlo per lei, nessun adulto a dirle cosa fare e ad aiutarla in caso di fallimento. È spaventoso e incasinato, ma non può fuggire.

Deve cavarsela da sola.

Non è d’aiuto nemmeno il fatto che Kurt non sia più suo. Oh, è ancora qui, vive con lei, le vuole bene – probabilmente gliene vorrà sempre, così come lei non sarà mai in grado di smettere di volerne a lui – ma non è suo. Ormai è più di un anno che non vanno assieme; non si toccano, non si baciano, nulla che faccia parte di quell’intimità che ci gli era stata imposta talmente a lungo da diventata naturale. È addirittura da mesi che non dormono nello stesso letto. Non ne hanno ufficialmente parlato, non si sono lasciati, se anche si potesse applicare quel termine a una situazione come la loro, ma lei lo sa. Lo sanno entrambi.

Kurt ama qualcun’altro; lo ha amato con pazienza e testardaggine sin da molto prima che lasciassero l’Ohio. Non ha più bisogno di lei, non vuole la strana rete di sicurezza che hanno intrecciato assieme sin da quando a nove anni erano divenuti una famiglia. E lei si sente così terribilmente sola con tutto questo spazio vuoto attorno a sé, dopo tutti quegli anni in cui erano stati due parti di un tutto, male assortiti e costretti insieme, ma in qualche modo grado di far funzionare la cosa.

Non morire aveva cambiato tutto. Ironicamente, aveva ucciso qualcosa dentro di Rachel proprio mentre Kurt era tornato a vivere.


	3. KURT - Chi sono io per poter sognare?

  
**KURT**

_31 agosto_

Non dovrebbero condizionarlo così tanto, tutte le piccole cose che hanno reso la sua giornata così fastidiosa.

La litigata mattutina con Rachel per la questione dei soldi. La scivolata sul latte versato in caffetteria, che gli ha fatto rovesciare il caffè appena fatto. Il senzatetto che l’ha chiamato frocio e gli ha sputato addosso quando Kurt ha tentato di aiutarlo a raccogliere la stampella che gli era caduta.

Sono tutti piccoli, stupidi incidenti. Dovrebbe farseli scivolare addosso. Non dovrebbero importare.

È che è una di quelle giornate.

Non capitano spesso. Normalmente va avanti per pura forza d’inerzia e determinazione, testa alta e ogni difficoltà accettata come parte del gioco. Non può permettersi dubbi. E in realtà non è che ne abbia molti.

Non si è mai pentito di non essere morto quella notte sul ponte, più di un anno fa. O di essere finalmente venuto a New York. Apprezza il fatto di essere vivo, di essere qui e di avere un posto dove vivere e dei lavori e abbastanza soldi per sfamare se stesso e Rachel la maggior parte delle volte. Si rende conto si quanta strada abbiano già percorso, quante cose hanno ottenuto e quanto siano davvero fortunati. Se ne rende davvero conto.

È solo che a volte è dura. Si sente diverso, alienato a causa di ciò che avevano passato, esperienze di cui non può parlare con nessuno. A volte durante la routine quotidiana alza la testa e si rende conto di quanto si senta solo ed esausto e tremendamente lontano da tutto ciò che gli sembra sicuro e familiare. A volte, come oggi, le piccole cose sono abbastanza perché tutto sembri semplicemente troppo.

Vorrebbe solo prendersi una pausa.

Era venuto qui seguendo sia un sogno che il proprio cuore. C’era sempre stato un volto preminente all’interno dei suoi sogni, quando pensava a New York. Ma qui, ogni giorno la vita è tutto meno che un sogno. È duro lavoro e troppo poco tempo per dormire, figurarsi per fare altro. Non c’è abbastanza energia o coraggio per fare ciò che si era ripromesso di fare non appena ne avesse avuto la possibilità.  
A volte quei sogni gli sembrano incredibilmente irrealistici, semplicemente qualcosa di brillante e perfetto in cui perdersi, non contaminato dalla delusione o dal rifiuto, intoccato dalla realtà.

E la vita non è un sogno.


End file.
